This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Grills include different components for cooking various types of food. For example, gas grills include gas burners to cook food. In some gas grills, the gas burner may be at least partially removed from the grill to ignite the gas. Charcoal grills such as steel charcoal grills and kamado-style grills utilize charcoal without need for gas to cook food. In some charcoal grills, a removable ash collector may be positioned in the grill to collect ash from the charcoal.